The Fox Exorcist
by NeoGamer93
Summary: When the Earl makes his reappearance to the world all the exorcists around the world are told but there is one that is in the most danger for he alone protects his village known only as the Fox Exorcist.
1. Chapter 1 Exorcist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or d gray Man**

Exorcist. An ancient order of gods apostles, the ones who fight against dark forces. No one really knows how or when they came to be all that is know is that they are favored by god. Though they work in the shadows unknown to most of the world there comes a time where they are forced into the light.

Konoha, the hidden Leaf village is known to be the most peaceful village in the elemental nations, little do they know that there are dark forces at work inside the village itself.

A lone figure walks the streets during the night, the figure is 5'5" tall he wears a black coat with silver edges and buttons long sleeves with silver around the end, it has a squared silver inlay over the mans heart where an intracate cross sown into the coat along with a hood with silver trim that is keeped up to hide the mans face aside from his mouth. Along with this is a black leather gun holster with a silver desert eagle in it. This young man is what they call an exorcist, they are identified by the coats they wear. Aside from being identified as an exorcist the coat also attracts the enemy. As the man walks the street is aware of his surroundings knowing that the enemy could attack at any moment, seeing that it would be a quiet night the figure continues to patrol a little more before returning home.

Naruto awoke that morning wondering how the day was going to go. He is a tall young man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks, he wears an orange and black jumpsuit with orange pants and black sandals and a Leaf headband on his head. "Hmm I wonder what Baa-Chan has in store for me today well better not keep her waiting" Naruto said to himself as he leaves his apartment.

He soon finds himself in the hokages office where tsunade is behind her desk, she is a 50 year old woman, but because she wears a genjutsu she looks like she's in her 20's she has long blonde hair tied in two pig tails, she is wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and blue pants she has a green coat over her shirt with the kanji for gamble on the back with high heeled sandals and a diamond shaped gem on her forehead.

"hey Baa-Chan got any new mission for me"? asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't currently have a mission for you Naruto", said tsunade.

"Ah well that's ok". Said Naruto

"So how's you're training coming along"? Asked Tsunade.

"It's going great I'm just working on adding my wind affinity to the rasengan". Said Naruto

"Well then I guess I'll let you keep at it then, just be careful training ok". Said Tsunade as Naruto leaves.

As Naruto walks back to his apartment he wonders what the others are doing. 'Sakura is probable at the hospital working, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru are out on a mission with their sensei Kurenai, Kakashi is God knows where lee, neji, and ten ten are probably traing with guy sensei, shikamaru is probably sleeping, Ino is probably at her families flower shop and choji is probably at the bar-b-que restaurant Sigh I wish there was something I Gould do right now'. Thought naruto. Just then he hears a commotion near the village gates and heads toward them to see what is going on.

When he arrived he saw something that made him freeze, there on the ground laying unconscious was a young man with white hair that reached his shoulders with a pentacle tattoo above the left eye, but what made naruto freeze was the silver and black coat the young man wore. 'What the fuck! Why is an Exorcist here aside from the slight bruises nothing seems wrong probably just collapsed after a long journey, but what reason could there be for the black order to send an exorcist here, I'll need to be descrete about this' thought Naruto as the young man is taken to the hospital.

Once Tsunade had checked the young man, she saw that he was just tired but decided to leave him there for the night just in case. Soon it was night time and the man from the night before came to visit the unknown young man.

"Ugh whe-where am I"? Asked the white haired teen, as he looked around to find out he was in a hospital room. 'Huh must have fainted when I got to the village gates, it had been a long journey'. Thought the white haired teen when the door opened.

"Ahh good your up, I was hoping to ask you some questions" said the older teen. "Now what is your name and why were you sent here"? He asked.

"My name is Allen Walker and I had been sent by the Black Order to deliver a message to the Fox Exorcist, are you him by any chance"? Asked the now named Allen.

"Yes I am the Fox Exorcist, what is the message"? The exorcist asked.

"Here it is". Said Allen as he give Fox a scroll.

The message given to fox is _Urgent news to all exorcist the Millenium Earl has returned, advise that you keep your eyes and ears open for any suspicious activity and to report any sightings back to the order ASAP, may god be with you all._

'Huh so he's returned has he'?thought fox after reading the message.

"Ok now that that's taken care of, I suggest that you get some rest and if they ask you what you were doing here just say that you came to resupply before you continued traveling I'll be in touch with headquarters as soon as I hear anything" said fox as he left the hospital.

The next day after being asked what he was doing in konoha where he told them that he was looking to resupply for his journey which after being released from the hospital and resupplung Allen left the village to return to the Black Order to report in, 'I hope Fox will be alright being the only exorcist in that village must be tough' thought Allen.

Back in the village Fox was reporting in with the Black Order. "I received your message I'll be on the look out for any activity". Said Fox. "Good well then I'll leave you to it Fox, I just hope that your identity and that your service to us isn't compromised or your discovered by the rest of the village". Said the leader of the Elemental Branch of the Black Order. "Yeah, but I fear that soon I'll have to come clean if what we fear comes to pass, is there anything else I should know"? Asked Fox. "No, that's all for now be careful out there Fox and may God be with you". Said the Leader. "And to you as well". Replied Fox.

 **Thats the first chapter of the fox exorcist please read and review and vote on my poll for my other story. NeoGamer93 out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Akuma Appear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or D Gray Man**

Naruto woke up and got ready for the day still thinking about the young man from yesterday. 'Still can't believe an actual Exorcist would come here wonder what it was for'. Thought Naruto as he left his apartment to go to his teams training ground.

When he got to the teams training ground he saw both Sakura and Kakashi there.

"Morning guys". Greeted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto". Sakura and Kakashi greeted back.

"Hey do either of you two know about the young man that was found at the gates yesterday"? Asked Kakashi.

"Sorry Sensei but I was working at the hospital yesterday though I did see him brought in after he was found". Said Sakura.

"I was actually training since early morning so I didn't know about this". Said Naruto with a serious look on his face that Kakashi thought was suspicious but left it alone for now.

"Well then lets go see the Hokage and get a mission". Said Kakashi with his students agreeing.

With that they head toward the Hokages Office, on the way there Naruto is deep in thought.

'Just great just what I need my Sensei questioning me about the exorcist from yesterday, What next Tsunade giving us a mission where there are strange occurrences God I really hope that's not the case. Thought Naruto as they reach Tsunades office.

"Ahh team 7 just who I needed" said Tsunade which sends a dreadful feeling to pass through Naruto.

"What is it that you need us for Hokage-sama"? Asked Kakashi as the team stands at attention.

"We've just gotten a mission request near Tanzaku-gai, there seems to be some kind of mysterious death causing around the gambling town, when they investigated all that was left of the victims was their clothes and large holes nearby, other than that nothing else was reported I need you to go out there and find out what is causing these deaths and if possible kill the murderer". Said Tsunade as the team checks the investigation pictures and see what became of the victims and the holes for any clue as to what could be the cause.

'Fuck just great this is what I least wanted, sigh well Komui looks like what we feared has come to pass I pray that with my identity being known that I can continue to serve The Order and that my friends that I'm not just a Ninja now'. Thought Naruto sadly which is Noticed by Tsunade.

"Is there something wrong Naruto"? Asked Tsunade as she looked at Naruto.

"Huh, Oh no Baa-Chan just thinking how the relatives are feeling with the death of their dead family". Said Naruto.

"Oh Yea that's something to consider, try and see if anyone can tell you if they saw anything and even if it painful ask if the relatives of the victims had any known enemies". Said Tsunade.

"Of course Lady Hokage". Said Kakashi as he and his team head back home to pack.

As Naruto is packing his Ninja equipment he pulls out a secret uniform and packs it in his backpack along with his weapon holster and the weapon itself. 'Never thought this was how I would reveal myself if ever but nothing I can do now hopefully my team will understand why I kept it a secret'. Thought Naruto as he finished packing and headed out to the gate where he meets his team who soon head out to the gambling town.

The trip to Tanzaku-Gai was uneventful and soon they arrived at the gambling town.

"Alright team split up and search for any info that you can find well spend the day searching and if by nightfall we'll meet back here alright". Said Kakashi.

"Alright". Said Naruto And Sakura as they went their seperate ways and started to search.

'Ok time to get to work'. Thought Naruto as he changed into the uniform he packed which was a black coat with silver edges and buttons with a squared off edge with an intricate cross over his heart and a hood with a silver edge along with black dress pants and shoes he has the gun holster on his chest and a silver mask that hides his face.

"Alright Akuma let's dance". Said Naruto aka the Fox Exorcist as he leaves the ally wher he changed as he walks the streets want for his enemy to come to him. 'I wonder why the akuma is here other than trying to evolve is there innocence here? I doubt it but best to be sure I'll contact HQ just as soon as I find that akuma' thought Naruto as he continues looking.

'Hmm so far no one has seen anything that we haven't been told in the report about the murders what could be causing them' thought Sakura as she continues searching when she sees a hooded figure with a weapon on his chest. 'Wait who's that' she thought as she soon follows him in secret and to question him when she gets the chance. 'Could he be the on causing these deaths' Sakura thought as she saw the figure stop and look around as if searching for something or someone.

'Alright where are you' thought Naruto as he looked around to find the akuma, unaware of the person following him.

Soon enough another figure appears, this figure is a man who looks like he's seen better days, his clothes are ragged and his eyes seem dead to the world around him.

 _'Exorcist heh my lucky day heh heh'_ thought the Akuma as he neared Naruto.

"So you finally show up huh, well then let's dance Akuma" said Naruto as the Akuma revealed himself to be a bulky machine with tube on both side of him and the machine face is in the center with a pentacle star carved into the forehead as it floats in the air. 'Wha-What the Hell is that thing!?' Thought Sakura totally freaked out by the machine as she continued to watch.

"Oh your just a level 1 Akuma and here I thought you would at least be a level 2 what with the death you have caused". Said Naruto as he prepares to deal with the Akuma. While Sakura is even more freaked out, 'a level 2? So there are other more powerful ones than this'!? She thought as she watches the oncoming battle.

Soon enought Naruto Draws his weapon.

"Innocence activate! Naruto said as his gun starts to glow a green color as he points the gun at the Akuma while said machine point his own weapons at him and fires at the Excorsist who dodges the attack as he opens fire on the Akuma who also dodged the attack. As this goes on Sakura tries to move so as to not get in the way, but because of this Naruto sees her as his eyes widen knowing that if she gets hit she will die. 'Oh fuck what is she doing here!? I better finish this quick before she dies' Thought Naruto as he unleashes his innocence. "Growl my Vixen" said Naruto as his gun changes from a desert eagle to an RPG, "eat this Akuma" said Naruto as he fires at the Akuma and scores a direct hit, but just as the Machine explodes the shock wave causes Narutos hood to fall back which reveals his blonde spiky hair to Sakura, hearing her gasp in recognition Naruto turns to her and sees her shocked expression.

"N-N-Naruto is that you?" Sakura asked as she is just so confused about this whole situation.

'Sigh, well no hiding it now that she knows'. Thought Naruto as he removes the mask which reveals his face and proves that the hooded figure is Sakuras teammate.

"Hey Sakura, yes it's really me and I know you have questions but answering them will have to wait, though you must first know that I am still loyal to konoha I never have been unloyal, but this is my other duty but as I said the questions will have to wait until we return. Now let's report to Kakashi that I've dealt with the cause of the murders". Said Naruto as he starts to leave with Sakura agreeing with him believing that there was a reason for the secrecy.

Soon enough they meet up with Kakashi where he sees his team but noticed the attire that Naruto has on. "Where did you get that coat Naruto"? Kakashi asked as they approached. "sorry Kakashi but I'll only tell you about that and any questions that you have when we get back to Baa-Chan just know that it connects with the cause of these murders, and before you ask I have al ready dealt with the murderer". Said Naruto as he continues to walk passed his Sensei. "it's true Sensei he already took care of what was causing the deaths I saw it myself yet it's hard to explain, our best bet is to have Naruto explain". Said Sakura as she continued to follow Naruto.

'Huh just what are you hiding Naruto'. Thought Kakashi as he follows his team back to Konoha.

'So that was the Fox Excorsist hmm, things will soon become interesting for now I will just wait to see what else he can do. Hope you're ready Fox soon we will see how you fare against us'. Thought a shadowy figure as they disappear into the dark.

 **Theres Chapter 2 of Fox Exorcist what will Naruto do now that his identity as an exorcist is out in the open and how will his friends react? Please read and review and vote on my poll for which Noah naruto should be. NeoGamer93 out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Or D Gray-Man.**

After leaving Tanzaku-Gai, Team 7 were stopping at a nearby town so they could rest before continuing on to Konoha.

'I still can't believe my identity as an Exorcist is now known and to the two people that I care for the most'. Thought Naruto as they neared the town while Kakaxhi and Sakura are also having thoughts about what was revealed to them. 'Why did you keep this from us? Didn't we have that family bond that kept us going? Do you really feel that we would abandon you over this'? Thought Sakura sadly. 'Naruto have you changed so much that you would keep this a secret even from your closes friends'? Thought Kakashi as he continued to read his book. Soon enough they reach the town as it gets dark, where they book a room at the inn they plan on staying for the night. As they make the reservation Naruto asked if they had a phone he could use where he is shown that there's one in the lobby where he goes to make a call as he tells his team not to wait for him.

Just as he gets to the phone he pulls out a black sphere like object which soon opens to show that it has bat wings, this is the communication golem, it's a black sphere type creature with a built in wire to connect to a phone line this is used to contact the HQ of the Exorcists The Black Order.

(Ring)...

(Ring)...

(Ri... "Hello this is Reever section chief of the science department speaking" said Reever

"Reever it's me Fox I need to speak to Komui Lee immediately it's really urgent" Said Naruto

"Alright Fox I'll transfer you now" said Reever as he call the Komui over to tell him that Fox is calling. "Fox? I wonder what could have happened". Komui questioned himself as he grabs the radio. "Komui speaking". Said Komui. "Komui it's me Fox I'm reporting an incident that has occurred recently, it seems the Earl is starting to make his move, just recently my team and I were given a mission regarding a series of deaths in Tanzaku-Gai the reports given where that the victims were killed by a mysterious person only evidence was the victims clothes and a series of bullet holes. After arriving and my team splitting up to search I was able to change into my uniform and have the Akuma I knew to be what we were looking for to find me, thankfully it was only a level 1 Akuma but in the process of destroying it my female teammate had seen the battle and my identity as an Excorsist has been revealed, and I know that they have questions but i wasn't sure if I could tell them anything for now I have convinced them to hold there questions until we return to the village". Said Naruto.

"Hmm well it can't be helped it was bound to happen sooner or later, as for the Akuma being there I have no idea why outside of just leveling up but just in case I'll dispatch a finder team to see if any innocence is hidden there. How long until you reach you're village"? Asked Komui.

"Within a few days at most". Said Naruto.

"Ok then I'll head out with a group of Excorsists to explain the situation with you're Hokage, I hope that's alright"? Asked Komui.

"Yes that's fine see you soon Komui". Said Naruto as he hung up.

'Hmm now that Foxs identity as an Exorcist is out things may change depending on how the village leader will take the new' thought Komui as he had Reever call Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda to his office. Soon the requested Exorcist were in Komuis office.

"I have called you here to inform you that one of our owns identity as an Exorcist has been discovered by his own team, now normally this wouldn't be such a big problem but this is a ninja team were secrecy is law amount them though few follow that rule in this day and age, regardless he is one of our own so we are to head out immediately to assist him in explaining his duty to the Order to the village Leader Uderstood". Said Komui.

"Yes Sir". The four Exorcist said in union.

"just one question though brother, who is the Exorcist? Asked Lenalee.

"Oh it's none other then the Fox Exorcist himself". Said Komui.

"WHAT"! Yelled Allen, Lenali, and Lavi while Kanda remained silent.

"You mean to tell us that we're going to actually see the Fox Exorcist"! Exclaimed Lavi as it has been the young bookman in trainings desire to meet the lone wolf Exorcist.

"Wow I can't believe that we're going to meet one of the best Exorcist that has yet to be made a General". Said Lenalee

"Yea when I had seen him last time I went to his village he had been really intimidating yet friendly as I had given him your message, Komui". Said Allen which caused both Lenalee and Lavi to look and him in shock.

"Allen why didn't you tell us that you had met the Fox Exorcist"? Asked Lavi with Lenalee nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry guys, really I am but I had no idea this guy was so famous". Said Allen.

"Oh I guess your right since he's none one to be brought up out of the blue, he'll I doubt half the people here have heard of him let alone seen him". Said Lavi.

"Really, he's that secretive"? Asked Allen.

"Yea, rumor has it that when he was chosen by the innocence he had a 100% synchro rate with his anti-Akuma weapon since the begining". Said Lavi.

"That's actually true, as I was there when he was chosen. Hevlaska was even shocked that one so young could have such a synchro rate with there weapon". Said Komui getting the attention of the Exorcist.

"Regardless of this Fact we have to move out soon we only have a few days to arrive at his village". Said Komui as everyone else noodled their heads in agreement.

After making the call to HQ Naruto decided to get some fresh air to calm his nerves. 'Man I hope Komui and the ones he brings with him can help me explain this whole thing to Tsunade, I just hope she takes it well enough'. Thought naruto as he stares into the night sky. Soon e ough he heads back inside to get some rest.

The next day team 7 make they're way back to the village. Soon enough they see the village gates they also see a group asking for permission to enter just as team 7 arrives. "Its good to see you again Komui", Said Naruto as he observes the group, one is a tall man with long black hair tied into a pony tail he is wearing the uniform of the Exorcist with a katana on his back this is Kanda. Next is a red haired teen with an eyepatch over his right eye, he also wore an Exorcist uniform but it was modified instead of a coat it was a jacket the ended at the waist and he had dress pants and black shoes he had a green head band across his forehead, and his weapon was on the right side of his waist in a holder, this was Lavi the bookman in training and an Exorcist. Next was the young man that showed up a few days ago still with his uniform on he was Allen Walker his weapon was actually his left arm that was blood red when not in use. The female of the group was Lenalee Lee, Komuis sister she wore the female Exorcist uniform coat but had a black skirt instead of pants and black boats, she had long dark color hair that seemed to have a dark green tint to it that was in two long pigtails, her eyes are a dark amethyst color and she had a healthy tan skin tone, seeing her for the first time Naruto couldn't help but blush at her beauty, and last but not least was the supervisor himself Komui Lee his uniform was different being completely white with a black squared off area with the Black Order cross over his heart which is kept open showing the light blue shirt underneath, white dress pants and black shoes he has pentagonal glasses on his face and a White beret on his head and dark colored hair.

"Ahh Fox good to see you as well" said Komui as his group turned to their fellow Excorsist.

'I finally got to see the Fox Exorcist' Thought Lavi as he introduced himself. "Hey nice to meet you I'm Levi" he said as Naruto shakes his hand.

'I can't believe I'm actually in the presence of one of the top Exorcist that isnt a general' thought Lenalee with a blush seeing how handsome he was as she introduced herself. "Hello I'm Lenalee, Komuis sister nice to meet you Fox".

"Like wise and I hope you don't mind me saying that he is lucky to have such a beautiful sister" said Naruto as he kisses her knuckles as he bows which caused Lenalee to giggle, and Komui to become protective of her but doesn't act on it since he knows Fox would never be like other men are.

"Nice to see you again Fox" said Allen as he shakes Narutos hand.

(...) Kanda just had his usual stoic face on as this goes on.

"Well since we're all here we best head toward the Hokages office". Said Kakashi after reporting to the gat guards, with that they enter the village and are soon inside the Hokages office.

"Team 7 reporting mission succes". Said Kakashi as he and his team stand before Tsunade.

"Excellent, I hope there were no complications, and can someone tell me why Naruto has that strange coat on" said Tsunade as she looks over at Naruto and sees his expression is unreadable. 'I wonder what the reason for this change in attire is' she thought.

"Well about that it actually connects with the mission we just had, I had questioned him but he wouldnt tell me anything aside from explaining everything once we had returned". Said Kakashi as Naruto nodded his head when Tsunade had asked if what she heard was true.

"Very well, you can start explaining Naruto". Said Tsunade.

"Ok but first let me call in the others waiting outside the can help with he explaining, alright you guys can come in now". Said Naruto as Komui and his team enter.

"Greetings Hokage-sama" greeted Komui as he entered and stood before Tsunade.

"Now I know that you are curious as to the sudden change in your ninjas attire, well it's actually what the organization wears once they become a member. You see this organization is called The Black Order a secret branch of the Vatican church, it was formed in a time way before the age of ninjas. We are the ones who serve God as his chosen apostles, we fight what is known as Akuma, which was the thing that you're ninjas went to investigate on their last mission. Now an Akuma is a machine designed by the one known as the Millenium Earl, they have only one purpose, kill. The Akuma are nothing but mindless killing machines born from the despair of people's hearts you see most if not all the Akuma are born after a person has lost someone precious to them like a family member or spouse once the person has fallen into despair and grieff the Earl shows himself promising to bring back the oe they lost, but it's only a trick for once they are summoned back they become the Earls soldiers and are forced to kill the one that has summoned them and take their corpse as their own to walk amount us in secret. We had hope that the Earl would never resurface but he has this just proves that fact with the Akuma running around, that's where we come in, you see we are what is known to be Exorcist. You see if the Akuma is the darkness of people, then we are the light that destroys them, Fox here has been a member for sometime now and after becoming an Exorcist he requested to come here and protect the village". Said Komui.

"Ok but that doesn't explain why Naruto is wearing that uniform". Said Tsunade

"I'll take it from here Komui". Said Naruto.

"Very well Fox" . Said Komui as Naruto stands before Tsunade.

"Alright I guess I should start from the begining". Said Naruto.

 _ **Flashback Naruto Pov**_

 _ **Its been a year since I left with Pervy-Sage on this training trip so far I have only increased my chakra control and I just finished creating my big ball rasengan, trying to control the kyuubis chakra has not been going well I can only go so far as three tails before losing control. Sadly I couldn't remember what happened after I went past that limit, all I remember was trying to access the fourth tail before going unconscious and waking up to destruction and Pervy-Sage wounded.**_

 _ **"PERVY-SAGE WHAT HAPPENED!?" I yelled**_

 _ **"Naruto you don't remember"? Jiraiya asked.**_

 _ **"No all I recall was that I was trying to go to the fourth tail then I wake up to this, d-did I do this"? I asked in shock but Pervy-Sage just kept quiet.**_

 _ **Soon after we went to a nearby village so that he could get some medical help, as he was being taken care of I had decided to explore a bit. That's when I came across this lone figure dressed up in a black and gold coat with red hair and a hat with a white mask on the right side of his face, he seemed to be looking for something when suddenly there was a green glow coming from his coat when he took out an object that the glow was coming from and letting it go as it flew into the air as he followed it with his sight soon enough I had been hit and knocked unconscious.**_

 _ **I don't know how long I had been asleep but when I came to I saw the figure from before sitting nearby where I asked where I was and what had happened, he explained that I was in his room and that I had been chosen for something, said he was a general in this organization that carried these crystals called innocence and that I was an accomidator for one. Soon after he gave me a map and instructions on where to go and what to do once I get there after that he said he was leaving so I had thanked him and left in search of Jiraiya only to find him at a brothel having fun with two women, so I had decided to follow the map the general gave me.**_

 _ **'Hmm by the looks of this the place I'm going to isn't far from here' I thought to myself as I head out of the village, it had taken me 3 days to reach the place marked on the map, what I didn't expect was how big the building was as I approached I didn't see any door so I called out to see if anyone was here.**_

 _ **"HELLO IS ANYONE OUT THERE". I called out but no one answered and I was starting to think that this was all a joke, but then I heard someone so I started looking around again but still didn't see anyone.**_

 _ **"Hey chief look at this someone's outside" said Reever getting Komuis attention.**_

 _ **"Hmm I don't recall anyone being scheduled to show up today, have the gate guard test him" said Komui.**_

 _ **"On it chief" said Reever.**_

 _ **As I continued to look around I suddenly heard something move behind me when I turned around I was surprised to see a huge face staring at me when it said it was going to test me when it's eyes started glowing which shined light on me soon enough it said that I had passed and allowed me entry. As I walk in I'm greeted by the Chief Komui Lee who told me that I was to follow him inside as we walk in silence he lead me to an open elevator telling me that I was to relax for what's to come. I was unaware that I was about to be tested again when I was picked up and came face to face with a being that was completely white that told me that nothing bad was going to happen where it placed its head on my head and started testing me for something when it started saying something called a synchro rate.**_

 _ **"Synchro rate 15%...30%...55%...80%... 100% Syncrho rate test complete" said the white being as I was put back on the elevator where a shocked Komui stood.**_

 _ **"My god no one has ever had a perfect synchro rate on the first test how long have you used your anti-Akuma weapon"? Asked Komui.**_

 _ **"My what? Listen I was just told to come here by someone wearing this black coat with a golden edge. He said that you would be able to answer any questions I would have".**_

 _ **"You Mean to tell me that you haven't even used your weapon before!? Asked Komui in surprise.**_

 _ **"Like I said it was just the other day that I met this guy".**_

 _ **"Well then I guess I should explain what you're weapon is and help you unlock it, come I'll take to to the training room". Said Komui.**_

 _ **With that both of us walked through the building as Komui explained what the anti-Akuma weapons were and what innocence was in terms of being what is called the God crystal, he told me that by being compatible with the Innocence that I was something called an Exorcist, a name given to those who are able to use Innocence as a weapon. Each one is different they are classed into three types Parasitic, Equipment and Crystal type, the Parasitic type is a weapon bound to the accomidators very being. The Equipment type is an Innocence that takes form to suit the Excorsist be it weapon or clothes. Now Crystal types are Innocence that used to be Equipment type that when ready turn into a black cube that liquefies upon touching it where the accomidator then ingests it which causes it to become one with the Exorcist but comes at a price in that it leaves scars on the users body.**_

 ** _"Now that you know about the types of Innocence let's see what yours is". Said Komui._**

 ** _"Ok but how do I do that"?_**

 ** _"Well from what I have seen and based on observation of the others it could by that you need to sense the Innocence within you to bring it out". Said Komui._**

 ** _With that I had sat down to feel for the Innocence like I had done when unlocking my Chakra, soon enough I felt this warm feeling as I thought of my friends back in the leaf village just as I did I felt this calm and soothing feeling that drew me in and upon opening my eyes hearing Komuis gasp I had seen that I had this silver weapon laying infront of me from what Komui told me it was called a gun and I just knew that this was my Innocence given form._**

 ** _After that I had spent a few months training in the use of my weapon, but then I had made a discovery that I hadn't believed to be possible._**

 ** _"Ok Naruto now I'm going to teach you how to invoke you Innocence, what I mean is that upon saying you're weapons Name and it's command will unlock its most powerful form". Said Komui._**

 ** _With that I had begun to try unlocking it but nothing seemed to work until I heard a voice telling me what to say to which I said "Growl my Vixen" where my gun turned into what Komui called an RPG this was my weapons most powerful form._**

 ** _Soon enough I had mastered my weapon to the point where I had no problem wielding it but it was after I was given my Exorcist coat and having returned to Pervy-Sage that I had decided to keep what I had been doing and where I was a secret which after being scolded for running off for most of the year we continued the training trip, where we had discovered that the seal that held the Kyuubi had disappeared, shocked at the new development I had tried to contact the Kyuubi on Jiraiyas orders but when I entered the seal where the Kyuubi was I came to see the cage unlocked and the Kyuubi was gone having told Jiraiya what I found he became worried that someone had taken the Kyuubi at some point in my absence of his watch but I had an idea what became of the Kyuubi but just to be sure I had waited until we stopped at a nearby village to check if my hunch was correct. It was while I had meditated with my weapon in my hands I had finally made contact with the Kyuubi where it or she as I should say told me that when I had unlocked my Innocence and my weapon it somehow merged with the Kyuubi or Kurami as she told me that was her name._**

 ** _Flashback end regular POV_**

"Soon after that I had spent the last year of the trip keeping my Identity a secret from Jiraiya, and after the year was up we had made our way back here as per the agreement we had, ever since I have kept this side of my life a secret from you all to protect you". Said Naruto.

'Oh I'm so going to kill Jiraiya for letting Naruto out of his sight along with not telling me about this'! Thought Tsunade as she tried to make sense of all this.

"If you don't mind me saying this Hokage-sama but I would like to leave my team here to assist Naruto with any problems that relate to either the Earl or the Akuma that is if ok with you". Said Komui.

"Very well they may stay here to help with that if what you explained is to be believed then my ninja may not be prepared for this kind of enemy". Said Tsunade as she shook Komuis hand.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade and may God be with you". Said Komui as he and his team leave.

"I swear Naruto you have got to be the most unpredictable ninja I have ever met, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You're dismissed take a few days off ok". Said Tsunade as the team bows in response and leaves her office.

'I feel that soon things will much more difficult than ever before, I just hope we're ready for when it happens'. Thought Tsunade as she looks out the window and watches the villagers go about their day.

 **Theres chapter 3 of The Fox Exorcist now the Hokage knows about Narutos role As an Exorist but what will happen when his friends are told will they still be by his side or will they turn their back on him. Please remember to read and review and vote on my poll. NeoGamer93 out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Exorcist new Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray man or Naruto** **.**

After the meeting with the Hokage the day before the Exorcist went to book a few rooms at the nearby hotel to rest for the night.

The next day they are in the lobby after eating breakfast deciding what to do next.

"Ok team let's head over to the Hokages Office to see what we can do to help this village". Said Komui with that the group left the hotel and head towards the Hokages office.

Soon they arrive at the Hokages office and enter.

"Good Morning Lady Tsunade, how are you? Asked Komui as he stood infront of Tsunades desk.

"I'm fine thank you. Now with pleasantries out of the way lets get this meeting underway". Said Tsunade as Komui and his group nodded in agreement. "Now I'll need a rundown on your groups abilities and weapons". Said Tsunade.

"Very well, now as you know my team is composed of what is called Exorcist with their weapons being their innocence given form. As Fox explained there are three types of Innocence Parasitic, equipment, and Crystal, now Parasitic types are those who are physically bonded with their very being an example would be Allen's left arm, as you can see its a blood red color right now as it is in its sealed state when not in use, but when being used it becomes a claw type weapon. Now the second type of innocence forms is the equipment type which are Lavi's Hammer which by saying its command can cause it to either grow bigger or have the pole extend depending on the command given he also has the added use of elemental seals which depending on the seal causes said element to be used such as the fire seal, now Kanda's weapon is the Katana Mugen as its called can be used by creating Illusionairy type demonic creatures, and then there's Lenalee my sisters weapon are her boots that when not in use look like everyday boots but once activated become the Dark Boots. Now as to there abilities Kanda is mostly a frontal assault type he has seen many battles and can maintain himself when facing an enemy, Lavi is a support type what with his hammer he can protect his team in case they need help, Lenalee is also a support type but can be a frontal assault type when in a pinch. Now as for Allen like Kanda and Lenalee he is also a frontal assault type and being a Parasitic type he can nullify the poison carried in the blood of the Akuma along with a cursed eye that allows him to tell if there is Akuma hiding anywhere nearby". Said Komuis as his team shows her there weapons as they are introduced to show her what each weapon looked like.

"Alright I have enough info sadly I can't just put them into teams since I'm sure you want to Keep this all under wraps with that said I will have them be one team themselves if that's ok with you"? Asked Tsunade as she thought on what should be done now.

"Thats fine with us". Replied Komui with that Tsunade dsimissed them so that she could be ready for any teams coming in for missions. After leaving the Hokages of Komui addresseses his team.

"Alright team I'm heading back to the Order since I'm needed most there the rest of you are to stay here and follow Tsunades orders as they were my own alright, also your to protect this village, also if anything suspicious happens you are to inform ASAP understand". Said Komui as the other nod in confirmation, with that Komui left to return to the Order.

"So what do we do now"? Asked Lavi as he looks to his teammates for suggestions.

"Well since Fox knows more about this village how about we go see if he can give us an idea on what to do". Said Allen.

"Good idea Allen le go find him". Said Lenalee with Lavi and Allen agreeing with her while Kanda just follows them not saying anything.

After waking up that morning and getting ready to leave in his Exorcist uniform Naruto can't help but think back on how thing changed in such a short time. 'Sigh man what a clusterfuck of a week this has been, what with telling not only Tsunade but my own teammates as well about me being an Exorcist having kept it a secret for so long, just hope that with this side of me being known nothing changes between us'. Thought Naruto as he leaves his apartment with his hood up, as he walks the streets of the village he stays vigilant to see if anything happens as he does he can't help but think about how the villagers treat him. 'Heh don't know whether to be glad that I can walk by them and not be recognized and glared at or sad that even with this coat I feel like they still won't see me as me just another Exorcist if they even knew what that was I still fought that they would treat me any different than before'. Thought Naruto as he made it to the training grounds where Sakura and Kakashi are there with Kakashi leaning on a pole reading his book and Sakura near him looking upset about something which Naruto is hoping that he isn't the cause sadly he knows he is.

"Ummm h-hey guys". Said Naruto as he approaches his team unaware of the bomb he just set off.

"DON'T HEY GUYS US YOU KNUCKLEHEAD! WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM US"!? Yelled Sakura as he backs up when Sakura storms up to him and pokes him in the chest as she continues. "What didn't you think that we had a right to know? I thought you believed us to be a family or did that not mean anything to you at all"! Said Sakura as her eyes begin to water as she gets in Narutos face while Kakashi just watches the scene unfold also curious on why Naruto never said anything.

"I'm sorry Sakura really I am but you have to understand that had I said anything I would just be putting you guys in danger more so now than how things were, like how other ninjas wouldn't hesitate to kill us the creatures we Exorcist fight are even worst, all it would take is just one shot of their poisonous bullets and you would be killed before you even knew it. Even if you had training in the ninja arts nothing but an anti-Akuma weapon can kill them had I told you, all you would do is worry about me but trust me if I could have I would have told you, come on you know me better than that". Said Naruto as he hugs the crying Sakura as she beats on his chest softly. "I know that but you still should have told us regardless of the danger we're family remember you don't need to shoulder this burden on your own, please just let us help you". Said Sakura as she breaks the hug to look at Naruto in the eyes.

"Sigh alright Sakura but please promise me that should we face anything like the one in Tanzaku-Gai that if I tell you to leave you do so more so if we face any that are level 2 and above because those are the really dangerous ones being that they evolve from just mindless killing machines to sentient creatures that will develope different abilities and no two Akuma that reaches level 2 and up are ever the same". Said Naruto as Sakura nods with kakashi approaching them seeing that they have resolved the issue of Naruto being an Exorcist.

"Well then now that that's out of the way lets get some training in before calling it a day since we were given a few days off". Said Kakashi as his students nod and got ready for training.

"Man where could Fox be we've been searching for over an hour and yet still no sight of him". Said Lavi as the group stop by a bench to sit down and think about where their fellow Exorcist is.

"Maybe we should ask someone who might know where he is". Said Lenalee as she looks around to see if someone can help them when they see someone walk by.

"Maybe we should ask her, she may know where he is". Said Allen, with nothing else to try they approach her. "Ummm excuse me miss but could you help us"? Asked Allen as the young girl turn around.

Ino Yamanaka was enjoying her day off since she had some spending money she went clothes shopping and decided that after leaving the new clothes at her house she went out for a walk around the village to see if anything new has happened so far nothing has appeared but she keeps walking just enjoying her day.

'I wonder what Fore-Head is doing right now, haven't heard from her for a while now I hope everything's ok' thought Ino as she continues to walk around the village.

'Man today is my day off and yet I can't seem to find anything exciting around here' Ino thought as she passes by a group near a bench when she is suddenly called for assistance. "Ummm excuse me miss could you help us? Asked one of the guys in the group.

"Hmmm sure what do you need help with"? Asked ino as she looks at the group of Exorcist.

"We need Help looking for someone maybe you know him his name is Naruto Uzumaki, do you know where he is by any chance"? Asked Lenalee.

'Huh what would they be looking for Naruto for? Heh seems like I found some new gossip material'. Thought Ino as she replies. "Yeah I think he should be with his team in the training grounds maybe you should try there". Said Ino with the group giving her thanks as they head off toward the training grounds to see if they can find Naruto.

'Hmm I should let the others know about this I'm pretty sure they would want to know about what our resident knucklehead has to do with this new group'. Thought Ino as she quickly goes of searching for her friends to let them know about this strange group and Narutos connection with them.

After an hour of training, Naruto and Sakura are having a spar to keep their reflexes up. Sakura comes at him with a chakra powered punch which he dodges causing a crater to form in the ground, after dodging the attack Naruto throws a few shuriken at her that she dodges as she does she throws a kunai at him which he deflects with his own kunai after that he summons a few Shadow clones to overpower her but fails to see that she had a plan for this where she dodged the first clone and grabs him arm and throws him to a clone on her left dispelling both seeing the last clone charging at her she punches the ground which causes it to loses its balance where she takes it out with a punch to the face. 'Where are you'? Thought Sakura as she looks around seeing that he's nowhere to be found, little did she know that he was behind her.

"Yield" Said Naruto as he has a kunai at her throat.

'When did he get behind me'? Thought Sakura in shock as she yields the spar.

"Great work you two it's good to see that you're skills are still sharp, anyway that's it for today see you tomorrow". Said Kakashi as he leaves the training ground.

"Well what do you want to do now Sakura"? Asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go even if it's my day off I have my shift at the hospital soon I'll see you tomorrow ok". Said Sakura as she leaves the training grounds

"Yea sure see ya tomorrow". Said Naruto as he walks off heading back to the Village, on his way there he thinks about what to do with the other Exorcists. 'I'll have to assign them different areas to search with the village being so big it's best to split up, but who should go where'? Thought Naruto as he continue to walk soon enough he hears someone call him out.

"Hey Fox"! Yelled Lavi as he and the others approach.

"Oh hey guys I was just thinking about what we should do in terms of protecting the village". Said Naruto with the others agreeing.

"Ok I'll need a rundown on your skills and weapons". Said Naruto as the group found a secluded place to talk.

"Well I'm a bookman in training and an Exorcist my skills are photographic Memory and my weapon is my Hammer along with my elemental seals". Said Lavi as he shows his weapon to Naruto.

"My skills are being able to tell when an Akuma is near because of my cursed eye, my weapon is my own arm being that I'm a Parasitic type". Said Allen as he shows Naruto his weapon.

"My skills are swordsmanship with my weapon being my katana Mugen with it I'm able to create demonic illusions". Said Kanda.

"My skills are gymnastics and my weapon is the Dark Boots with them I'm able to leap great distances". Said Lenalee showing Naruto her weapon.

"Alright well my skills are marksmanship and my weapon is Kurami that when given the command turns into an RPG" said Naruto who then decides where they should be placed to best defend the village.

"Ok here's what we'll do, Kanda you are to patrol the clans district be aware that these are the ninja clans so be careful moving around as there are some clans who won't take too kindly to trespassers, Lavi you take the historical district be aware of your surrondings there because thats our largest part of the village besides the clans district, Allen you take the slums, being the most darkened part of the village your eye will come to good use there, just watch your step around the area, Lenalee I'll need you to take the civilian residential district being the most open area of the village you boots should be able to help around there, as for me I'll patrol the main District being the most vulnerable and easy accessed area be sure to have your golems ready in case anyone needs help understand". Said Naruto as everyone nodded their heads with that they left to start their sweeps of the Village.

Somewhere far from Konoha a group of shadowy people are gathered around a table having a meal. "Well my children the time has finally come for us to make our move" said a rotund being with a large top hat.

"So we're finally coming out into the open huh? Well I guess it's time I get ready for the party". Said a young girl with Spicky hair.

"Yea we can't wait to fuck up some Exorcist" said two teens dressed in punk rock clothes.

"Ahh I was wondering when it would happen, sadly I have to attend to some issues before I can join the fun" said a young man with slicked back hair.

"I don't care along as there's sweets I'm in" said a muscular figure.

"What are you're orders my Lord"? asked a sophisticated young woman.

"All in good time my children all in good time for now let's just enjoy our meal for soon the Family will be revealed to the world and this time nothing will stand in our way, hehe" said the rotund person as they continue there meal.

 **Theres chapter 4 of the Fox exorcist now that the other Exorcists are in konoha and have there jobs what will happen? How will the others react to the new group? And who is the family? Stay tuned to find out. Please read, rate and review and vote for my poll on who naruto should be with and when I put it up vote on which Noah naruto should be remember I'm only leaving each up until the end of nov. NeoGamer93 out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Patrol

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or d gray man.**

After leaving the group, Ino searched for the other teams to inform them of the mysterious black suited people.

"Alright Ino what has you all giddy"? Asked Kiba with a bored look in his eyes.

"well I just so happen to come across some juicy secret of our resident knucklehead and his ties to this black suited individuals" said Ino catching everyone's attention because it concerned one of their friends.

"Wh-what did you discover"? Asked Hinata as she was worried for her crush's well being.

"Well I was just walking around the village enjoying my day off when I was asked to help this group of people who wore these strange black uniforms asking for Naruto of all people, unfortunately I wasn't able to ask how they knew him" said Ino.

"Aside from that I have never seen these type of people before have any of you"? Asked Ino with the others shaking their heads no. "Well in any case we should be on the look out and meet again when any new info comes up just keep us knowing about this from Naruto we don't need him knowing that we suspect him of anything since for all we know these people may try to get him to betray the village agreed" said Ino with the others agreeing with her as with that they each went their own way.

'Na-naruto what are you hiding from us just who are these people and what do they want from you'? Thought Hinata as she walks around the village hoping nothing bad happens to Naruto.

After being given their orders the Exorcists went to their assigned positions.

As he walks the streets of the clan district Kanda is on alert for anything related to the Earl or the Akuma yet nothing seems to be around so far. "This is Kanda nothing around the Clan district so far I'll continue searching Kanda out". Kanda reported.

"Ok keep us updated Kanda, what about you Allen"? Asked Naruto aka Fox.

"So far nothing in the slums my eye has not reacted yet so I'm going to continue searching and see if anything changes Fox". Said Allen as he patrols the slums.

"What about you Lenalee, anything?" asked Naruto.

"No the residential district is normal all things considered, wait hold on I think I got something" said Lenalee as she sees something weird near an ally. As she gets close she sees someone leaning on the wall. "Hey are you ok" asked Lenalee. "What have you found Lenalee"? Asked Naruto.

As she gets closer the person turns to her with a gleam in his eyes. "Exorcist" he said sending warning bells in Lenalee's mind. With that the Man starts chuckling as he gets off the wall and revels himself as a level 2 Akuma, it has blue metallic skin, black nails, light blue hair and a grin with sharp teeth, "hehehe it must be my lucky day I found myself an Exorcist and a pretty one at that hehe" said the level 2.

"Shit everyone I found a level 2 in the residential district I'll need some help"! Said Lenalee as she activated her Dark Boots. "Alright hang on Lenalee I'm on my way"! Said Naruto as he makes his way toward Lenalee being closest to her, soon he arrives to see people running away as he gets close and sees Lenalee in the air having jumped away from an attack.

Just as this was going on a certain Hyuuga sees the explosions and heads over to help anyone still their as she does she sees her crush and another girl wearing the same type of outfit as him fight this blue skinned creature. 'Na-naruto what's going on here? What is he fighting? And that girl could she be one of the ones Ino spoke off"? Hinata thought to herself as she got closer to help her crush and the unknown girl.

"Lenalee! I'm here" shouted Naruto.

"Fox great I'll need the help this level 2 is strong" said Lenalee as she drops near Naruto.

"Alright so what's this guys power"? Asked Naruto.

"So far it's just tried using its claws to kill me aside from that no other attack" said Lenalee as the Level two shows itself.

"Heh another Exorcist not that it matters I'll kill both of you" said the level two. Unaware of her presence Hinata hears what the Monster said. 'Exorcists, is that what the group Ino met are called, and is Naruto one of them'? Thought Hinata as she gets close.

After pulling out his gun Naruto starts shooting the Level two which dodges the attack by jumping into the air where Lenalee follows but it dodges her as well. Having enough of just staying back Hinata reveals herself but trying to use the jyuken but is also dodged by the level 2. Shocked that Hinata is there Naruto asked her what she was doing here where she told him that she was nearby when the explosions occurred and decided to help.

"Sigh alright listen its too dangerous here just keep anyone who isn't wearing this uniform out they wouldn't be able to help only us Exorcists and our Anti-Akuma weapons can kill these things ok"? Asked Naruto with Hinata reluctantly nodding as she goes to stop anyone from helping that can't. Just as she does she sees 3 other people dressed in the uniforms that Naruto showed her and passes her without any trouble. Soon enough her friends show up.

"HINATA! Whats going on here"? Asked Kiba as he and the others get close to her.

"Remember the group that Ino told us about that was Looking for Naruto well apparently they are called Exorcists and the creature they are fighting I think he called it an Akuma and that only they can kill it so for now please help me stop anyone else from enetering the fight" asked Hinata with the others agreeing, with that they attempt to stop the others, soon enough after hearing the explosions Tsunade shows up asking what happened where she is told that Naruto and a strange black clad group is fighting a monster.

'So an Akuma has revealed itself, well there's nothing we can do beside hope that Naruto and the others can kill this monster' thought Tsunade, "Everyone stand down" she said.

"But Lady Tsunade do you think this is wise"? Asked a random jonin.

"I know that it's unwise but from what I have been told there's nothing we can do now just leave it to Naruto and this new group to handle this" said Tsunade with the others standing down.

The battle has been going on for the last half hour so far they have managed to keep up with the level 2 which has shown to have the ability to change its body into different weapons but as the fight has gone on the level 2 has started to feel exhausted as shown from its sloppy attacks finding an opening the Exorcists move in to finish it off, Allen come in and slashes his claw against the Akumas arm tearing it off, Lenalee drop kicks its head into the ground, Kanda slices it across the chest, Lavi uses his hammer to send it into the air where Lenalee helps Naruto by giving him a boost where he takes aim and blows the level 2's head off destroying it. After dealing with the Akuma they all approach the others.

"I assume that by the last explosion the Akuma has been dealt with correct"? Asked Tsunade as the others get close.

"Heh you know it Baa-Chan anyway I see that I'll have to explain my secret to the others now since they have seem me in my other uniform". Said Naruto with Tsunade agreeing as they see the questioning look on the others faces.

'Oh man just explaining it to my team was hard now I have this to worry about, damn and here I wanted to keep this on the down low, oh well nothing to do now but face the music I just hop they take it well' thought Naruto as he prepares to tell his friends his secret.

 **Theres chapter 5 of the fox exorcist I know it's short but this is just the way I thought would be the most likely way for the others to discover what the group is to Narutos friends anyway rate and review and vote on my new poll for the Noah story. neoGamer93 out.**


	6. Chapter 6 lavender exorcist

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter of the fox exorcist. Hope you enjoy remember to read and review this and my other stories. With that let's get this going.**

It was an hour since the fight with the level 2 akuma and the others from the konoha eleven discovered Naruto being a part of a secret organization. Now they all are gathered on the top of the hokages tower along with tsunade, after she took care of the panic in the village and assured them that the danger was over they all came here to talk.

"(Sigh) you know, all things considered this turned out better for everyone, though I again have to explain my role as an exorcist to the rest of my friends no less. Who knew that one event that started this would escalate this much". Naruto said to himself as he stood between the two groups, with tsunade leaning against the railing, with her arms crossed.

"Alright, I know you guys have guestions so let me introduce you guys then I'll answer any questions ok"? Asked Naruto, to which they all agreed.

"Alright, this is lenalee, she along with the others are what are called exorcist, myself included, she is also the sister to the chief of the elemental branch of the black order. Next is lavi aside from being an exorcist he is also a part of a secret group called bookmen, don't bother asking about is since he can't talk about the group. Next is Kanda, he's like an older version of Sasuke enough said. And last but not least Allen the boy burdened with seeing the souls that inhabit akumas". Said Naruto introducing the exorcists.

"Ok guys these are my friends here in the village. You already know Sakura from yesterday so I'll start with our resident mind specialist in yamanaka, she the heiress to the yamanaka clan, who specializes in mind jutsus, her teammates are shikamaru nara the heir to the nara clan who specializes in shadow manipulation, and choji akimichi heir to the akimichi clan who specialize in expanding thier bodies and physical strength. Next we have ten-ten our resident weapons specialist any thing relating to weapons she's your girl, her teammates are neji hyuuga from the cadet branch of his clan and cousin to Hinata and their other teammate Rock lee our classes taijutsu specialist. Next is the heiress of the hyuuga clan and cousin to neji Hinata hyuuga the kindest girl you'll ever meet her teammates are kiba inuzuka the heir to the inuzuka clan who specializes in using ninja dogs like his partner akamaru, and shino the heir to the aburame clan who specializes in using bugs that inhabit their bodies". Said Naruto.

"Now with that out of the way you can ask your questions". Said Naruto which caused them to look at each other and soon Hinata asked the first question.

"Umm how do you know these guys Naruto"? Hinata asked her crush.

"I don't know them personally but I have been given updates on who the black order has as exorcists and all of their information given to them". Said Naruto.

"Man just when we think you can't surprise us anymore you go and do something that does just that". Said kiba with the others agreeing.

"Well you know me, I'm not the number 1 most unpredictable ninja for nothing, ya know, dammit". Said Naruto as his verbal tick showed up, causing his friends to chuckle.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, it's very funny". Naruto said in sarcasm.

Next was ten-ten who asked if she could see their weapons.

"Sure I guess that's fine". Said Naruto as he and the others activated their weapons.

The first was lenalee who showed her dark boots and did a few kicks that sent shockwaves into the air. "These are the dark boots with them I'm able to use shock waves in the air with my kicks and can cause major damage if I hit something directly". Said lenalee. Next was late who twirled his weapon around, when he stopped they saw that it was a hammer. "This is my weapon given the command it can either grow or extend to the size I need, I can also use elemental stamps". Said lavi. Next was Kanda who showed them Mugen, his katana which can cause demonic illusions. Next was Allen which surprised everyone as it became a large claw, then it became a cannon, then turns pitch black with long fingers and finally turned into a sword while his arm disappears leaving a tattoo of circles and kunai knives where his arm used to be, and around his right arm came a white cloak with a silver mask. "My innocence is called clown crown, as you all saw it has different forms with their own abilities and power levels". Said Allen as he swung the sword around. And finally Naruto showed his weapon which he called a gun. "This is my innocence kasumi when given the command she can turn into any weapon I need". Said Naruto as he showed it when he gave the command and the pistol became a heavy machine gun.

Just after that ten-ten couldn't contain herself and went full on fangirl seeing all the weapons before her.

"Ok Ms weapons fanatic time for you to go back to your team". Said Naruto as he grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her back to her teammates with a pout on her face.

With that and a few more questions answered they all left the towers roof and the exorcists continued their patrol for the night.

While they did that a person entered a dark room and with only a candle to light the room they took out a box out from under the bed. After opening the box it showed a uniform, but not just any uniform it was an exorcist female uniform, along with the uniform was a katana in a black sheath and a lavender mask. ''Ooks like the time has come for the lavender maiden to hunt her prey'. Thought the unknown person as she changed into the information and strapped the katana to her back and placed the mask on her face and jumped out the window after blowing out the candle.

After a while of rooftop jumping she came across the exorcists watching over the residential district, and she jumped to their roof top.

Being on guard they sensed someone coming to them and turned to face the person as soon as they landed on the roof, they were shocked to see it was another exorcist.

"What I thought only fox was stationed here"? Asked lavi as they all turned to Naruto to see if he knew of the exorcist.

"I thought so too but guess there was another and from the way she avoided me knowing she was hear speaks volumes about her abilities". Said Naruto who looked the girl over seeing that she had the same standard female exorcist uniform, but what grabbed his attention was the katana on her back, more specifically the guard of the sword, it was circular in shape with yellow and purple coloring with a symbol that seems familiar to him but doesn't know why.

"Who are you"? Asked Naruto.

"Hmm I'm hurt you don't recognize me, but I guess that's my fault I never came out to tell you who I was but the compliment from earlier felt nice, I also know who you are Naruto uzumaki aka the fox exorcist, rumor has it when you first summoned your weapon you had a 100% synchro rate, very impressive but I should expect nothing less from the man who wants to be hokage. She said as she stepped forward letting her mask be seen.

''Wait how does she know about that"? Naruto asked himself.

"Wait I've seen her before". Said lenalee as she saw the lavender mask.

"You know who she is lenalee"? Asked Allen as he looked at lenalee.

"Yes I remember her by the mask she is wearing, it was just after fox had left, another person came to the order but like fox she wanted her name to be a mystery, so she was given the codename Lavender maiden because of her mask, also the katana she had is said that it can use lavender petals in anyway she wishes". Said lenalee.

"It's good to see my name held in such high regards, but I think it's time the lavender maidens name was known". With that she started to take her mask off.

As they saw her face they were shocked as to who it was, none more so than Naruto.

"...You..."

 **Thats it for chapter six, yes I know I'm evil for the cliffhanger but c'mon I'm not the first to do this. Anyway I left one or two clues as to the identity to the lavender maiden, the first to guess who she is correctly will get a shout out next chapter, leave your guesses in the reviews. Neogamer93 out.**


	7. Chapter 7 lavender story

**Hello fellow** **readers** **and writers Neogamer93 here with another chapter of fox exorcist. Now before I begin, in the last chapter I had a new exorcist show up named lavender maiden, I had also given hints as to who it was. Sadly no one even tried to guess as to who it was, aside from kat1017, congratulations you nailed who it was, so go check out their story. With that out of the way let's get to the story, hope you like it and remember and I can't stress this enough READ AND REVIEW. if I don't get feed back from you guys how can I know what you like about the story or what could have been done differently. Anyway on with the chapter.**

"...You..!?" said naruto in shock seeing who was behind the mask.

"Good evening naruto-kun". Said lavender maiden.

"HINATA"! Said naruto in shock. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought of a fellow ninja being an exorcist like him.

"I know it's quite a shock, trust me when I had been told of your status I had the same reaction". Said hinata.

"But how did you become an exorcist"? Asked naruto calming down.

"Now that's a long story, best get comfortable". Said hinata as they all sat down on the roofs edge.

"It happened about a year ago. My team and I had just got back from a mission of taking care of some bandits near tanzaku gai. When we returned and given lady tsunade our report we were given a few days off. After the usual celebration of a completed mission, we watched went out separate ways to do what we pleased. As I had taken to just walk around the village I had found myself heading toward the hokages faces to take in the view of the village. When I got there I had found someone already there. Growing suspicious I had approached the person asking what he was doing here. The person was an old man probably in his 50's, though he seemed harmless I got this feeling that he was anything but. Not taking any chances I had pulled my kunai out and so eloquently said "who the fuck are you old man"!? To my surprise he didn't take offense to that he just laughed and commented on how youth these days get more bold with each generation. Seeing as I had started to dress differently as in having my jacket opened showing my goods and wearing lipstick. Heh I tell ya, best decision I've made as evident to the look on your face, huh na-ru-to-kun. Wanna take a peak"? Asked hinata as she sensually and sexily teased him by just slowly unzipping her exorcist jacket.

Now naruto along with Allen and lavi being hot blooded males fell for the temptress before them, when she had stopped just before the glory of her temple was shown they all had one thought. 'what a fucking tease'!

"Hehe, oh that's priceless your faces were worth that little show. Though to be honest I'm actually glad that my body has that effect on you naruto-kun, because for the longest time I've been holding my feeling for you, ever since the academy has my heart belonged to you alone, though you can be dense at time, it's one of the things I like about you". Said hinata shocking naruto again.

"Wait really? So all those time you were red in the face was because of me"? Naruto asked.

"Yep everytime you were close like this", hinata gets close to him and leans on his shoulder, "caused my blood to heat up and my core to tingle, all I could think of was you taking me right then and there, even now being this close it taking all my will power not to jump you here and have my way with you, ohhh just thinking about it makes my core tingle, so how about it na-ru-to-kun"? Asked hinata in the most sensual voice he's ever heard.

"Well how can I turn down the most sexiest goddess I've seen in mortal form, though before we get to that you should finish your story". Said naruto as he boldly started nipping at her neck, which did its job of turning hinata on even more.

"ohhh naruto-kun you naughty boy, but your right I should finish my story. Anyway, after he calmed down he explained that he was a wandering man searching for places of great architecture, when he came to our village to draw its beauty, seeing no harm it that I put my weapon away and joined him as he did he work. While he did we saw a green light come from his cloak. He seemed to know what it was since he was calm when he opened his cloak and took out what appeared to be a green cube with hears crisscrossed over it, when he held it in his palm he seems pleased with whatever it was doing. Immediately after he had said it knew what to do, and faster then I could react the thing flew towards me and knocked me back. Getting up immediately I rounded on him asking just what the hell he did. The bastardized was calm even then and told me what he was really, turns out his name was tiedoll, said he was a general of the black order, an organization or people called exorcists and that I was now one of them, so he had given me a map with directions to theor headquarters. After that he left I immediately went to lady tsunade and asked her for some time outside the village to train in secret I had told her, it was a lie since before he left tiedoll told me to keep this group a secret, granted permission I headed to the order. When I got there I was told the same thing new people are told. The story of the war and the factions fighting in said war. So I unlocked my innocence, which is called blooming lavender trained in its powers and all that stuff, when I heard of you being there before me and that like me you were an exorcist. Just knowing you were one made me happy knowing that we had something in common. So after I completed my training I had returned here before you were said to return and when you did and started your nightly patrol I had done the same, this hole time I had tried to approach you during those patrols but since nothing ever showed up I couldn't find the right time to do so, so I had stayed hidden as the shy princess I was known to be, I even played dumb when the exorcist name came up when ino was approached by them yesterday. And when the Akuma attacked when I didn't have my innocence I knew I couldn't do anything so I played the weak human and helped the others keep the civilians and those who would only get in the way safe while I watched my love fight with the others, I gotta tell ya though just watching you unleashed hell on that level 2 turned me on, so mush so that just before coming here I had to releave myself". Said hinata.

"Wow who would have thought that they shy princess had this sexy temptress side to her, though I thinks it's hot". Said naruto.

"Thanks glad you think so, because this is all for you". Said hinata as she gestures toward her body.

"Good to know, anyway now what"? Asked naruto.

"Now, now we wait to see what the earl will do and this time we fight together to protect our home". Said hinata.

"Well it's good to have you aboard hinata-chan". Said naruto.

"Glad to be with this team, ugh you had no idea how much of a pain in the ass it was to pretend to be that prissy shy princess, I swear if I had to put up with my bratty little sisters pompous attitude I felt like I was going to kill the little brat"! Said hinata.

"Well it's great that you can now be the real you, I really like how you are now anyway". Said naruto.

"Ohh you, now enough with the smooth talk there can be time for that later in the bedroom anyway". Said hinata.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter hope you liked how I portrayed hinata, yes she going to be the road to ninja hinata, sorry if you got a problem with that, anyway remember to review Neogamer93 out.**


End file.
